Routines
by loveu5missu6
Summary: Emily is pregnant. After Daniel and Emily break up. Emily/Daniel. Four-shot.


**A/N: first ever Revenge story. **

**This is going to be about a four part story. More to come. I will _not _go over four though.**

**I SHIP DANIEL/EMILY most of the time, but I can sometimes stand JACK/EMILY**

_Month One _

"Emily, I have your test results back." The doctor that seems to be aging quickly comes back holding a manila folder and combing his fingers through his hair. "And it looks like you don't have the flu," he pauses and smiles, "congratulations, you're pregnant."

I don't believe him for a second, "No, that can't be true."

"It is." He says. "You're about a month and a week into your pregnancy-not very far. You'll be experiencing morning sickness for the next two to three months possibly. If you're lucky, it'll stop by three months."

Suddenly, my life and my revenge and Nolan and my father and Daniel and Jack and Amanda and their baby flash before my eyes. _Pregnant_?

_It's impossible._

And suddenly my heart drops to my knees. Amanda gave birth to their son three weeks ago. They named him Dylan Michael. I'd held him in my arms and felt jealousy course through my veins. It was unfair. I was _Amanda_. That should be, sitting on the bed with a baby and Jack holding me in his arms.

But now it will never be.

Because I never had sex with Jack.

Meaning that this baby's father is Daniel Grayson.

I grab my purse and jump off of the cold bench, "Thank you, I must be going."

"Emily, you're not done here!" he calls after me, but I'm already down the hallway, "you need to make an appointment for a two month checkup!"

"I'll call later!" I throw behind my shoulder.

As soon as I get to my car, I slam the door shut and throw my purse in the passenger seat and dig my phone out of the thing. I hit the number button and the one and it begins dialing Nolan.

He picks up immediately.

"I'm pregnant." It's the first thing I say and the last thing I say during the conversation. I hang up and throw the phone back into the purse and press my head in my hands. I can't do this. I can't.

_Month Two_

Nolan holds back my hair as I empty my stomach into the white toilet. I dry heave after I've finished emptying my stomach's contents. He pulls me away and hands me a wet washcloth. He sits down on the floor and cleans me up as he flushes the toilet.

I'm suddenly embarrassed.

I've asked him to stay with me and he wakes up with me every morning as I puke my guts out and cry and scream and yell and punch the pillows. He sleeps on the floor on a blow up mattress beside my bed, and jumps up every morning.

"Thank you."

He nods and helps me up from the floor, "It's only three in the morning."

I know. I'm embarrassed. He helps me back to the bedroom and tucks me into the bed, before he turns the light out and lies down on the mattress.

"Nolan?"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry."

"For…?"

"Everything."

And I turn on my side and close my eyes and try to find sleep. When I do, it's not peaceful. I sleep, and I can feel my body thrashing, and I try desperately to wake up, but I just _can't_. It's just _impossible_.

When I do wake up, it's eight o' clock. A new record for me since the puking of my guts has basically become routine since I've found out I'm pregnant.

The next step is looking out the window.

I do it every morning and look towards the Grayson mansion. Every morning it's the same. The ground is snow covered and the lights are off, besides the one in Charlotte's room where she's getting ready for school. Then I watch my half sister come out the door and get into either the limo or a different friends car.

I look away.

Charlotte's already left for school and Nolan's already awake, because the sheets on the air mattress are made. I make my bed before I go down the stairs and sit at the breakfast table to eat something. I don't even know why I do it anymore-I just throw it back up after its in my stomach. But I do anyways, and then I lay in bed the rest of the day. Or research.

Or mope.

**a/n: so? Do you like it? Please tell me if its worth more chapters! I will add them anyways, but if you don't like, let me know!**

**This is my first Revenge story, _ever_, so it's probably junk-but hey, I tried! **

**-lu5mu6 **


End file.
